


Found

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, mentions of Edelgard's family but we won't delve too much in that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: He's a single father.She's a divorcee.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

He did not intend to be a father at an early age of twenty three.

He didn't even had plans of getting married, even if his relatives pressure him into it. At least his parents understood his life choices and banking on his younger brother on ever having a grandchild.

However, one fateful night and his life turned upside down.

Claude von Riegan found a baby girl sleeping comfortably in her stroller, with bags hanging from the handles, in front of the apartment complex where he's living.

He took a peek at her, smiling fondly at her cuteness, before moving on.

How irresponsible are her parents to leave her out there if they're getting a taxi? Yeesh.

He may not be thinking of settling down and having children of his own but that doesn't stop him from getting annoyed because of other people's irresponsible actions.

He went up to his unit, did everything he needed to do before going to bed. And in a pique of curiosity, he peeked out of his window overlooking the front of the building.

The stroller's still there.

Odd.

He'd been at home for like, an hour or so already by now. Surely it's not that difficult on hailing taxi?

He waited by the window, watching for any sign of the baby's parents.

When a young couple came, Claude expected them to take the stroller in but instead they sidestepped it, shaking their heads.

Not the parents then.

He waited for another five minutes before grumbling to himself and putting on a cotton jacket, slipped into some comfortable slippers and went back down to check on the baby.

The baby by now is crying loudly and Claude panicked a little, taking her out of the stroller and rocking her ever so gently in his arms.

"Please stop crying." Claude told her as he rocked her in his arms. "Please oh please stop crying...the neighbors won't like it."

A young lady walked up to the apartment, and Claude hoped it's the mother. She stopped in front of him, bent down and handed something over to him.

"You dropped this."

"Huh...?"

Claude took the small piece of paper awkwardly and she went on her way into the building. Dumbfounded, he looked down at the paper.

"Kind stranger, if you can find compassion in your heart...please, take care of my dearest Edelgard. Please keep her safe from Arundel family."

Claude froze as the baby continues to cry in his arms.

Did...someone really abandoned their child just like that?

And because of his worry for her, she's now somehow his responsibility?

No. Not if he can help it.

First thing in the morning, he'll drop her off in the orphanage.

He brought the baby in, and still couldn't get her to stop crying.

At his wits end, Claude picked up his phone and called his mother.

"Claude, it's the middle of the night." Tiana grumpily answered.

"Erm, yeah, I know..." Claude said absently, hoping the baby won't roll off the sofa. "Uhm, Mom, listen... Uh. I have a bit of situation here and I need your help."

"What now? Did you get into a fistfight with another Assemblyman's son? Who is it this time? Gautier? Gloucester?" 

"Aw come on. You talk as if I'm in a habit of picking fights with misogynistic people..."

"You do have a habit dear and–what is that noise, Claude? Is that a baby crying?"

Claude glanced at the baby, who now seem to be red in the face as she continues to cry.

"Erm, yes. The, uh, neighbor got some baby in and.. Yeah. Been kind of tormenting me. Can you give advice on how to make the baby stop crying?"

"Let the parents deal with it. Go to sleep."

"No! I mean... Not yet. See... The, uh, neighbors, are first time parents so... Yeah. They don't know what to do. And I want to help so...yeah..."

Claude heard his mother grunt at the other end of the line. And he also heard his father's muffled mumbling.

"Tell them to check the diaper if it's needed to be changed. Or maybe the baby's hungry so let the mother breastfeed or mix up a formula, I don't know their preference. Tell them to burp the baby afterwards too."

"Erm, right. Thanks, Mom."

"Yeesh...it's not even your child...wouldn't have minded if it's for my grandchild..." Tiana grumbled before ending the call. Claude only stared at his phone.

Wow. His mom really wanted grandchildren huh? Maybe he can urge his younger brother to go on a trip with his girlfriend and put a bun in the oven.

Pushing that issue aside, he tended to the baby.

Sure enough, her diaper's wet and heavy. Claude grimaced at it, not really experienced on handling baby stuff.

He awkwardly wiped her down clean and struggled with putting the diaper on.

He also struggled on changing her in a more comfortable clothing, wiping her face clean and shushing her gently.

The baby calmed down a bit when Claude gave her the baby formula. Thankfully there's some kind of booklet of instruction on how to make it for her.

Well, at least whoever left the baby there still cares.

But why leave it there in the first place? Why couldn't they just leave the baby in front of an orphanage's gate?

Does the father of the child lives in the apartment? Highly unlikely.

The child's belongings all look expensive and from the upper class...and having been living there because it's kind of cheap for him, and also because his father's people will stick out like a sore thumb, he's pretty sure no one ever consorted with the people there.

And he's always careful when doing...well, one night stands. He had stopped that habit though, after one amazing encounter with that one woman.

No one ever got to satisfy him like her. Too bad she was forced into a marriage she doesn't want and in a rebellious act, did it with him.

To think a woman of the Eisner's family would do that... She really must have hated it.

Yawning and running out of ideas of who might be the child's parents, Claude tiredly hummed her to sleep, as he walked into his bedroom and laid her in the middle, putting pillows on all side for her.

He slept next to the baby, patting her little thighs idly, as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude expected his parents to agree to leave the child in one of the orphanages they sponsor when they found out that there's an actual baby in his care.

They went with the opposite once Tiana held her in her arms.

He should have went directly to the orphanage and not stopped by his folk's place to ask them for the list of places he can leave the baby in and still keep track of her adoptive family.

"Let's put her in the family registry." Tiana told her surprised husband. "She's a gift given to us."

"Someone left her." Claude reminded his mother. "She wasn't really given to us, gift wrapped and all..."

"Oh shush." Tiana said crossly. "The baby will hear you."

Claude looked at his father who only shrugged.

Tiana has the call when it comes to children in their household.

"You said her name's Edelgard?"

"Yes, Mom. Pretty archaic name, don't you think?"

"Says someone who agreed to use 'Claude' as a name when you were struggling to fit in."

"Well I can't bear with the people mangling up my name, as simple as it is. And you chose that name in the first place."

Tiana rolled her eyes at him. "We're keeping her."

"And Dad has no say in it?" Claude pointedly looked at his father, who held up his hands defensively.

"Well, she is a really pretty baby so I don't mind." He told his eldest son. "I've always wanted to have a baby girl, in all honesty."

Claude only sighed at that. "Fine. Suit yourselves. Better hire a nanny while you're at it. You can't really look after babies in your age."

Tiana cooed at the baby girl, and without looking up, said in a deadpan tone. "Well, you should look for a place where a nanny can reach you no problem. Your current place isn't suitable for the child."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Fate brought you this baby, so we're going to register her under your name."

Claude took a sharp intake of breath at that, looking up to the ceiling.

"Mom–"

"If you didn't care for her last night, then you should have left her alone and let another person take her."

And so three years later, Claude lives with his daughter in a house his parents purchased for the two of them near the heart of the city for easier access for his parents and the nanny. Despite of his initial objections of taking in a stranger's child as his own, he would have preferred to work from home to look after her personally, but his position as Team Leader in his Uncle's company prevent him from doing so.

"Papa?" A sleepy little girl came up to him while he looked at a list of properties available for purchase for his new business venture, something he wants to give to his daughter once she's grown. He'd been too busy during the day, he had no choice but to cram in shortlisting the viable places at night.

Claude looked around and found her waddling over to him into the living room, wearing her cute bird themed pajamas and her rather long light brown hair disheveled. She drags along a teddy bear in her hand.

He set aside the list and picked her up once she's near and made her sit on his lap.

"Hey, sweetheart, why did you get out of bed?" Claude asked her as she settled into his arms. "Got lonely?"

Edelgard nodded sleepily, trying to snuggle deeper into him.

"Where's Mama...?"

Claude froze at that. 

Isn't it a bit too early for her to ask those stuff?

And he has not prepared any kind of excuse for this scenario. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask...

"Mama's far away and can't be with you." He told her, cringing at his own lame excuse he had seen on tv dramas. "It's going to be a long while before you can see each other...but who knows, maybe Papa can find a new Mama who will love you too..."

Edelgard didn't respond, as she moved around to get a confortable sleeping position against her dad.

When he's sure Edelgard is fast asleep, he carried her back up to her bedroom and he turned in for the night as well.

He still have to wake up and prepare Edelgard for Nursery tomorrow. She's quite a handful when Claude tries to dress her up, always running off because he probably have a terrible taste for little girl's fashion.

Or maybe because she thinks it's funny to see him exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

She was married for three years.

Have miscarried twice.

And is now on her last day of living as Mrs. Gautier.

The loss of two children, and the knowledge of her husband womanizing, have led Byleth Eisner to file for divorce for the sake of her mental health.

They didn't like each other that much in the beginning anyway. The two of them were forced into it by their grandparents. They only agreed to keep the relationship if they were able to conceive.

No longer tolerating her husband's action, and to lessen the damage on their families' reputation, Byleth finally sat down with Sylvain one night and gave him the divorce papers to sign.

"I guess we stretched this out for too long, huh?" Sylvain said to her as he signed the papers, trying his best not to look too affected with this separation.

For all his faults, he did come to like her. And hoped that their married life would turn out for the best when he stayed by her side after her miscarriages, comforting her through it.

He had no idea why he slipped back to his old habits.

Maybe because of the pressure from his father on them to produce an heir that he will groom to be the next Assemblyman like him since none of his sons were next to useless.

Or maybe because they've heard from Byleth's OB that her polycystic ovaries have gotten kind of worse that her chances of conceiving dropped by a significant amount. She can still get pregnant but she has to be extra careful or else it'll end up like the first two.

Sylvain knew he should have taken her side and stood by her, knowing his father's temper. And yet...he ran off as usual when there's trouble at home.

"We should have ended it after the first miscarriage." Byleth agreed. "But at least now we can finally breathe."

Sylvain chuckled at that as he sat back on his chair. "Well, at least it's comforting to know that you're free from this family. I'm really sorry for being the Gautier you had to marry."

"Your mother told me you volunteered." 

He winked at her. "If you ended up with my older brother... I doubt you'd even want to sleep under the same roof as him. Or in the same bed. He has quite the temper to match our father and...yeah. You might end up suing him for domestic abuse. Father won't stand for that so..." 

"You think a divorced son is also something he'd want?"

"At least I don't have any criminal record. So... I'll see you in court tomorrow to finalize this?"

Byleth nodded at that and both turned in for the night in their separate beds.

When morning came, they went to the nearest Court and waited for their turn to legalize their divorce.

"Are you going to be alright after this?" Byleth asked as she warmed her hands on her coffee cup.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"We all know how your father is. He's not going to take this well."

"Eh, don't worry about him coming after you and your family. He has enough problems on hand with me around." Sylvain winked at her. "But thanks anyway, for being this sweet, still thinking of me."

"I only worry because I know your father can be...a bit extreme."

Sylvain only chuckled at that then sighed. "I'll be fine."

When it's finally their turn to face the judge, Sylvain steals glances at his soon-to-be ex-wife.

He has to admit, he's going to miss her. The time they spent together is going to be a fond memory he'll go back on when he's alone.

It didn't take long and soon, the two of them were walking out of the Court.

Byleth turned to look at him, extending her hand.

"Well, this is where we part. It was nice knowing you, Sylvain."

He sighed then gave her a bitter smile. "Yeah. It was nice." He took her hand, firmly gripping it for the last time. "You take care now, okay?"

"I should be saying that to you. And you should find a woman that you really love and make her happy. And protect her from your father."

"Yeesh. You didn't have to say that...you're still mad about that, huh?"

"Perhaps. I hope I won't see you around."

"Aw come on."

Byleth let go of his hand, then waved goodbye. She started walking away, checking on her phone. Sylvain watched her go, thinking up of excuses to get at least a few more hours with her.

"Oh, right." Sylvain said as he jogged to catch up to her. "You're going to the OB today, right? Why don't I give you a lift? You've been bleeding for eleven days already, that isn't good you know...I don't want you collapsing on the way."

She waved her hand as a no and continued on her way.

Sylvain only took a deep breath at that, placing his hands on his hip.

Right.

He's a free man.

She's a free woman.

Their marriage have ended and he doesn't have to do those things anymore.

It's going to take him a while to get used to it.

Dating women didn't even crossed his mind at this point, since there's this nagging thought of him letting 'The One' get away from him and he's about to regret it.

"Sylvain Jose Gautier. You really suck on keeping a woman." He told himself as he walked the other way to his car.

He still have to prepare on facing his family about this divorce they did discreetly.


	4. Chapter 4

Claude walked hand in hand with his daughter, up the walkway to the Nursery where other parents also dropping off their children. Little Edelgard skipped happily, holding her precious teddybear. Claude tried to reason with her that bringing it along isn't a good idea, and she had been going to the Nursery without it before.

Edelgard only replied she wanted to introduce her teddybear to a friend she made and Claude has no rights to object to that.

Claude resigned to that, always reminding her not to lose her teddybear because he's not going to replace it (he will look for an identical one though, just in case and pretend that the bear found its way home).

Little Edelgard only stopped dead on her tracks by the entryway that leads into the Nursery room, looking warily at the lady welcoming them.

"El? Come on." Claude tried to coax her into stepping in the room.

"No."

"Huh? Why? Aren't you going to introduce your bear to a friend inside?"

"Don't wanna."

Frowning at the sudden mood shift, Claude crouched down to her eye level.

"El?"

She didn't say anything, as she stared up at the lady.

Claude stared at her then at the lady hopelessly.

This is the first time she's acting up like this.

Did something happened in the Nursery that the nanny didn't tell him?

"El, what's wrong?"

No response.

Claude sighed at that.

Well, maybe it won't hurt to bring her along for his business.

"You changed your mind, huh? Okay. You can accompany me to work but you have to behave."

Edelgard nodded at that, not taking her eyes off the lady as they walked away. By the time they were near the parking lot, Edelgard perked up when she saw someone. She let go of Claude's hand and ran.

"Hey! El!" Claude called, panicking as he took off after his daughter. He saw her bump on a lady and attached herself to her leg.

Claude let out a breath as he stopped in front of the lady, looking apologetic.

"Sorry. My daughter took off." He told her. When their eyes meet, time kind of stopped for him as he's greeted with her gentle smile.

He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from her face to scold his daughter.

"Hey, little lady. You shouldn't run like that. What if a car was passing by? Jeez. Come on, let's go."

Edelgard shook her head at that, confusing Claude further.

"Mama..."

Claude looked up apologetically to the lady then did a double take.

She looks familiar.

Did he worked with her somewhere?

A client perhaps? 

He disentangled his daughter from her and carried her up in his arms.

"Really sorry about that." Claude told her with an apologetic smile. "My daughter's been missing her mom lately."

The lady only stared at him, as if in recognition as well.

"Aren't you...from that time in the Kirsten Hotel...?"

Ack.

There's only one woman he ever brought to that expensive hotel, to give her a nice first impression of him. And he never go there on any normal day, nor any one night stands before his daughter came to his life.

Eisner.

She smiled warmly at him then at his daughter.

"I see you've settled down. That's good to know."

"Erm...yeah...yeah, I guess...what brought you here? Come to drop off your kid or something in the Nursery?"

"Divorced." She smiled tightly. "No kids. Long story."

She waved goodbye to them, lightly touching El's nose who then blushed and hid her face in the crook of her dad's neck.

Claude watched her go into the Nursery, wondering what business she'd have in that place if she doesn't have any kids?

El turned her head to look at Byleth's figure walking away, biting her thumb and mumbling, "Mama..."

Her dad then chuckled at that. "You like her that much even though that's the first time you've met her?"

El only thumped her head back onto his shoulder, not taking her eyes off Byleth until she entered the building.

Claude walked back to their car and buckled her in.

"Don't think you can get away from that little stunt earlier, El. That was dangerous."

"But it's Mama..."

Claude heaved a deep sigh at that. "El...she's not...nevermind. Let's get going. We'll discuss this some other time."

Throughout their drive, little Edelgard kept talking to her teddybear about her Mama and Claude couldn't help but feel bad about it.

Maybe she's seen a lot of the kids in the Nursery with their moms and that brought this up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Byleth, darling? What brought you here?"

"Hello, Aunt Rhea." Byleth greeted her as she stepped into the Nursery. "I heard you need some extra hands around here, and I have some free time..."

Rhea only held her niece's face gently. "That's nice of you, dear. But we already got new help around here."

She gestured towards the other side of the room, where a lady about Rhea's age is tending to the children.

"Miss Patricia have insisted of becoming our helper when she overheard about it." Rhea told her fondly. "She has no children of her own but that doesn't stop her maternal instinct."

Byleth looked over at the woman, then sighed.

So much for finding a new past time now that she has freedom from her Gautier daughter-in-law duties.

"I wonder what's taking Mr. Riegan so long." Rhea wondered out loud. "He's usually not late on dropping off his kid."

Another helper turned to look around, embarrassed. "Er...yeah. About that, Miss Rhea. They arrived earlier but I think I scared his little girl when I was standing there..."

Rhea frowned at her. "Catherine..."

"Sorry...I'll try my best to practice smiling normally."

Byleth took Rhea's hand into hers pouting cutely, trying to use the tactic she always use to get her what she wants from her Aunt. It doesn't work on her parents but at least it works with her Aunt.

"Can't you squeeze me in? Like even a part timer?"

"Why would you even? Don't you have your own duties to your in-laws?" 

Byleth smiled guiltily at that. "We divorced. It's all hush hush because we don't want anyone stopping us..."

"Div–? Byleth!"

Everyone looked around at them, and Rhea, being conscious about it, dragged her niece into her office.

"You can't divorce your husband!" Rhea told her sternly once in the privacy of the office.

"Well...we did. And we both agreed that it's for the best."

"Does your parents know at least?"

Byleth's tight little smile was enough for an answer. Rhea pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Once this reaches the Assemblyman Gautier...it's going to be a mess. You two didn't think of that?"

Byleth shrugged at that. "Sylvain is already in knee deep trouble with his womanizing habits. I'm sure my ex father-in-law won't have time to think about me."

Her Aunt only sighed at that. "Is that why you want to work here? You think I'd shelter you from the incoming mess you made?"

Seeing the bright smile on her niece's face, it looks like it's what she actually expected to happen.

"I won't do that until you talk to your parents, young lady."

"But Aunt Rhea..."

"Do that and maybe I'll let you work here part time. Maybe I'll put in a good word for you in one of the orphanages we partnered up with as well." 

"Orphanage? What for?"

"Aren't you doing this because you like to do volunteer work with children?"

"Well yes but...I don't understand why you're also sending me to an orphanage."

"Who knows, maybe you'll find a baby there that might need you. Now, go on your way and talk to your parents."

Saying goodbye to her Aunt, Byleth walked out of the Nursery, wondering where she'd go next.

She's not ready to face her mom.

Her dad's scary when angry but at least Byleth knows he'd take her side.

Her mom's a different matter. She's all sweet smiles and gentle touches but once crossed, she's a really scary woman.

She looked into her phone, looking at the nearest cafe to waste her day on.

Getting into her car and driving to the cafe, she tried to come up with a plan on how she'll break the news to her parents.

Finding a nice parking spot, she entered the cafe, taking in that glorious scent of coffee that fills the establishment.

She settled in one of the tables, enjoying the view, when she heard that familiar little voice.

"Mama!"

She looked around and sure enough, the guy she met at the Nursery's parking lot is there with his daughter.

Riegan, wasn't it?

Who knew running twice your one night stand years ago is possible?

Riegan's little girl ran up to her, placing her teddybear on Byleth's lap, and hugged her side. Byleth smiled uncomfortably at that, making no move of touching her.

"El..." Claude sighed tiredly as he picked up his daughter, after he followed her. "I told you no running and no shouting..."

He turned to Byleth, smiling apologetically. "Ah, we meet again. Really sorry about this..."

"No bother. I probably look like her mother in some way, for her to act this way, huh?"

Claude only smiled at that, offering no response.

"Why don't you two join me?" Byleth asked him. "Since you're here and all..."

"Oh, well...we were about to leave..."

"No!" Edelgard whined. "Mama...!"

The little girl reached out to Byleth, ready to be fussy. Not wanting a scene, Byleth awkwardly took the little girl into her arms and settled her on her lap, moving the teddybear off her.

Edelgard cozied up to her, enjoying her warmth, while Claude sat opposite them with a defeated expression.

"Really sorry about this..." He mumbled.

Byleth sat there, not knowing if she should hold onto the little girl tighter or not.

She only ever held infants before whenever she leads a charity event in the name of Gautier. Holding them were great comfort to her, but a toddler is different.

Edelgard's too fidgety, a bit talkative (it's cute anyway), and clingy.

"What brought you two here?" she asked Claude to disperse the awkward silence between them as Edelgard stood up on her lap and wrapped her little arms around Byleth's neck.

"I signed the contract on buying this place for El's future." Claude told her. "You know.. Usual stuff for parents setting aside for their children..."

"I didn't think you'd be that kind of father." Byleth chuckled. "You used to be...unpinnable."

"Yeah...well...El came to my life. Changed everything for the better..."

"You're coming home, right, Mama?" El piped up.

"Sweetie, I'm not..."

"Mama's busy, El." Claude said sternly. "We shouldn't keep her from her work."

"But..."

"No buts, little lady. You've been–" Claude cut himself off when he saw El ready to cry. "Oh no... No, sweetie. Papa didn't mean to raise his voice..."

Too late.

El have started crying loudly and Claude stood up, hitting his thigh on the table in his haste.

"Oh no... I'm sorry, El..." Claude soothed her as he tried to get her from Byleth. El swatted him away, crying harder.

"No! I don't like you!"

"El..."

"No! No!"

Byleth gestured to him that she'd deal with it, guiding El's head to rest on her shoulder and gently soothing her.

It took a while for the little girl to quiet down, sniffing and almost asleep against her shoulder. Both adults looked at her then awkwardly smiled at one another.

Claude tried to pry his daughter off Byleth, but he immediately let go when El blearily woke up and threatened to continue crying.

"Erm...right... How do we...?" Claude asked Byleth who only shrugged.

"Do you have any other plans today?"

"Not really, no. Signing the contract today was everything I had to do...what about you, Miss Eisner?"

Byleth blinked at him, surprised that he still remembers her maiden name.

Did she leave quite an impression on him?

"I don't have any plans as well." she replied. "I guess I have to carry her to your home..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... But won't your wife mind? I mean...we're...not-so-strangers-with-a-night's-history?"

Claude chuckled as he helped her carry her bag. "It's fine..."

"My car though..."

"I'll drive it. I can always come back for mine later."


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at his house some hour or so later, with traffic being bad, and their ride being in total silence save for the radio.

Claude assisted Byleth out of the car and opened the front door for her. El's sleeping comfortably against her, snuggling every now and then.

"We left her teddybear back in the cafe." Byleth told him with a frown. "Sorry if I remembered just now."

"It's fine... I expected that to happen. I'll come back for it later, if it's still there."

He opened the door for her and Byleth entered the cozy home.

It's what as she expected, having a little toddler around.

Toys left in various locations, coloring materials strewn about.

But surprisingly, the place looks like an orderly mess where you can still sit and walk around without tripping.

"Her room's on the door to the right." Claude told her as he started cleaning up, picking the toys and putting them in the toy bin.

Byleth nodded at that, carefully walking over the mess and looked for the door he mentioned.

Opening it, it's like stepping into a little girl's dream room: big plush teddybears, soft cushions, there's even a little tent for her to play in and the latest bed little girls would wail at their parents to have in their bedroom.

At least it's not the offensively pink color. Byleth doesn't know if Claude chose the soft rose pink or someone else but it's soothing in some way.

It's not that Byleth loathes pink. She's perfectly okay with pink but there's that specific kind of pink that would make one hate that hue after laying eyes on it.

She laid Edelgard down on the bed gently, taking her little shoes off and making sure she's comfortable. She also took a soft pillow for her to hug as her replacement.

Going back to where Claude is, she saw him on the phone as he finishes up his cleaning.

"Right...right. I'll come back in a bit to get my car and the bear. Yeah, thank you."

He's going back to the cafe soon? Then... Who'll look after his daughter?

His wife doesn't seem to be around.

"Oh, there you are." Claude smiled at her, ending the call. "She's still asleep?"

"Yeah, she is. Must have tuckered out after all that crying."

"Oh, good. Erm, so yeah. I'm going back to the cafe to get my car and the bear. Can you look after her for a while, please?"

"You're placing your trust on me to look after her and your house when we don't know each other that much, save for that night years ago?"

Claude flashed her a smile as he went to the door. "El is picky socially. She won't get attached to anyone like that so, yeah... I'll be back in a bit. Make yourself at home, Miss Eisner."

"Wait but what about your wife–?"

Claude scrunched his nose at that, still smiling. "Don't worry about it. Be back in a jiffy. Hailing a cab won't take that long."

Byleth stared at him go, and then looked around awkwardly.

How is she suppose to feel at home when there's a chance his wife comes home and find a stranger sitting there?

She didn't divorce Sylvain to get into trouble with another married couple.

Well... Might as well sit tight and not go anywhere that would make her look suspicious.

Settling down in the living room, Byleth started noticing the imported furnishings, with price tags as steep as those in the Gautier residence she used to live in.

Huh.

Guess the Riegans are well off. Whoever married that guy is lucky enough to have a loving husband, a cute yet clingy daughter, and they're set comfortably for the rest of their life.

Why couldn't her grandparents struck a deal with the Riegans instead of the Gautiers? Seriously?

What's the point of marrying off their only granddaughter to a politician's son? What exactly did they expect to gain from that?

She noticed a few picture frames and curiously, she reached out to one.

Looks like a professionally taken photo of the father and daughter.

She looked through them, noticing that there's always one person missing.

Where's the mother?

Did she...probably die in childbirth? Or did they split as well?

It took a while for Claude to return from the cafe with his own car and the teddybear that got left behind. Byleth had helped herself to some tea in his pantry after taking a peep in El's room and was relaxing in the dining room with the warm cup of drink when he arrived.

"El didn't wake up?"

"No. She's still sleeping last I checked. Though she had kicked off all of the pillows around her..."

Claude laughed at that. "Yeah, she does that. One time she kicked my face. And another time, she slammed her little feetsies down on my chest..." He sighed. "It's hard to sleep with her if she does that every single night..."

"Must be hard without her mother."

Claude smiled at her as he placed the bear down the table, and reached for his cup to join her for tea.

"There's no mother." He said quietly to her, looking around carefully in case his daughter is trying to do a sneak attack on his leg.

Byleth raised her eyebrows at him, surprised.

"What?"

"No mother." He repeated. "I...found her outside one night, took her in and...my mother liked her so...yeah. Here we are."

Byleth stared at him hard.

He raised...a stranger's daughter?

That's kind of...admirable.

She used to see him as that flighty guy who can't be pinned down by marriage or anything that requires long term commitments.

That guy who's great in bed (Sylvain's great too but there's something different between the two of them if she tries hard enough to compare their performance), women who vies for his attention...

And all that freedom, he gave up for a little girl he has no blood connection to at all.

She smiled at him warmly, making Claude choke lightly on his drink as he tried hard not to get too flustered.

He knew she's beautiful and all that, but seeing her smile...

There's that softness in her that he only caught a glimpse back then.

Something that can easily disarm him.

"Who knew my one and only one night encounter can be this responsible?" she said teasingly. "Pinned down by an adorable little girl."

"Can't argue with that."

They both laughed at their situation, where they've become unlikely acquaintances.

"May I ask why you...divorced?" Claude asked tentatively. "Though you don't really have to answer if you don't want to."

She shrugged. "I couldn't take his womanizing anymore. And our relationship isn't meant to be if two of our...babies...didn't make it..."

She trailed off, looking down into her drink and Claude knew he had touched upon a delicate subject.

"Erm..you didn't really have to say it, really." He told her, placing a comforting hand over hers. "Sorry for asking..."

She gave him a small smile, the warmth from his hand spreading through her.

It's nice to be held by someone with genuine sincerity.

Then her phone started vibrating and she glanced down at it.

It's her mom.

"Oh shit..." Byleth muttered as she struggled between the choices of answering it or not. She was about to reach for it when her mom dropped the call.

Claude watched her, intrigued.

"I... Ah.... Need to go." She said as she finished her tea in a hurry, with some of it dripping down her chin. Claude stopped her by holding onto her wrist and facing her.

"Whoa, hey...not so fast." He said as he wiped the tea from her chin. "Careful where you go...you might bump and get bruises."

The two of them looked at one another, at a loss, until Claude realized he treated her like a child.

He let go of her immediately.

"Sorry...force of habit. El used to run off after eating too..."

"Huh...well...right. I'll see you around, maybe, Riegan."

"Claude."

"Hm?"

"You may call me, Claude, Miss Eisner."

Byleth's eyes darted around, not sure what to make of it.

It's kind of unheard of to be friends with a history like theirs but maybe it'll develop into a good kind of friendship. Because gods, being a Mrs. Gautier for three years drained her socially.

She couldn't stand the women who flocked around that family, especially towards her husband. 

No.

Wait.

Ex husband.

"Then...call me Byleth if you insist on me calling you that. You sure you'd be able to handle your daughter's tantrum if she doesn't see me once she wakes up?"

"I've managed to change her diapers when she first came to my life and cleaned up some of her puke disasters over the years. I'd be able to handle anything. Be careful driving out there, okay?"

He watched her go, only to realize too late he didn't ask for her number when she said she'll see him around.

Maybe he'll see her in the Nursery again? That's where they met again after all, though he has no idea why she'd be there in the first place.

He presumed it's family owned, even though he has no idea how large the Eisner family is. They rarely join any socialite gatherings, something he admires them for and something his own family has started doing.

But she's newly divorced and it might be seen improper...

Well, she did say her ex husband is out there womanizing so it wouldn't hurt her if someone would come along to actually take care of her.

His daughter have chosen whom she wants to be her mom, and even if he tries to introduce someone else (his brother was planning to introduce him to a woman named Annette), he's sure his little Edelgard won't take it well.

Thank gods Byleth is a free woman or else it'll be quite a mess.

Who was her ex husband anyway? He's probably going to regret letting go of her in the coming months, so Claude has to be careful in case they try to start again.

Wouldn't want to get in their way after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gautier Residence**

"Sylvain Jose Gautier!" His father roared as he entered their home. "You useless imbecile!"

Sylvain rolled his eyes at that when he heard his father from the room he used to share with Byleth.

No doubt news of his divorce reached his father. Those people in the Courthouse have snitched on them after all.

Or maybe he had some people tailing them from the beginning.

He stretched, rolling his shoulders as he prepared to face the fury of his "well esteemed gentleman" of a father according to some articles published about the politician.

Well. Whatever. It's time for him to use his diverting skills so that his father won't have time thinking of the Eisners.

It's the least he could for his ex wife, after all the pain and heartaches he had inflicted on her.

  
**Eisner Residence**

Byleth sat down in front of her parents, fidgeting under her mother's stern look.

How did they know already? Did her Aunt snitched on them?

Or did her ex father-in-law made an angry call to one of them?

"When were you going to tell us?" Sitri finally asked.

"I was going to come home early but I met someone who needed help and–"

"Why didn't you consult us first before filing a divorce?"

"Mom, you said it yourself that me and Sylvain are adults and need to sort things out on our own when he had an argument during our first year together."

"You did say that, word for word." Jeralt said bemusedly to his wife, who only glared at him. "Hey, don't get too mad on your daughter because she chose to do something on her own like this. It's for the best for both families to be honest. I don't want my daughter to look pitiable in front of many people because that husband of hers can't keep it in his pants."

"Do not coddle her, Jeralt." Sitri hissed at him. "Their marriage is more than a political marriage. It's also a business deal set by my mother and their grandfather."

"An ancient and ridiculous kind of business deal." Jeralt scoffed. "Seriously, who still make arranged marriages like this? You didn't go through it so why make your only daughter suffer it?"

"I was suppose to be the Madam Gautier since my older sister already got married when Gautier came knocking with that ridiculous reminder." She told him. "But you came along and snatched me away."

"And you're living happily because of it."

"Well... Yes..."

"See? So I don't understand why you're being hard on our Little B."

"Dad, please..." Byleth mumbled, embarrassed by being called with her childhood nickname. "I'm almost thirty. Don't call me that."

"I am only worried what would the Assemblyman would do to you and to our family." Sitri said to Byleth with a frown. "He can hold a grudge for a long time..."

"This is why I was against the marriage in the first place." Her husband rolled his eyes. "Getting tangled up with politicians would never end up well."

"Well, if Byleth brought home a man before then we could have prevented it. But she didn't."

"Are we still talking about the divorce or my inability to bring home a man on a timely manner because I was busy with my studies?" Byleth asked them cautiously. "Because if we're not talking about the divorce...I'm hungry. Please feed me."

Sitri reached over at her and squeezed her daughter's face in her hands.

"You are doing the dishes tonight."

"But Mooommmm..."

"If you want to work in your Aunt's Nursery, you'd do as you are told and not complain about it. Or do you prefer to be sent abroad instead?"

"Abroad does sounds nice. Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone like Dad."

"Tough luck, kid." Jeralt chuckled, crossing his arms. "I'm one of a kind."

Byleth held her tongue back.

Jeralt's not really one of a kind...

There's another Dad out there she recently met that would do anything for his daughter's happiness.

Maybe she should have brought Claude home all those years ago, pretend they were together for the sake of escaping that marriage.

They did went all the way, so he could at least help her out for one extra day back then...

**Riegan Residence**

After dinner, Claude helped his daughter wash up and get dressed in her pajamas. He joined her in her room, with Edelgard bringing her favorite bedtime book with her.

Edelgard snuggled up to him, hugging her bear and listening to him read out the story in fascinating voices.

"And so the wife asked her husband to get her a lettuce but he said no, lest the witch catch him stealing..." Claude said dramatically.

His little girl looked up at him. "Did Mama ever asks you to get lettuce?"

"Hm? Not that I can remember, no..."

"Lettuce is my favorite."

"I know, sweetheart."

"I'll tell Mama when I see her again."

"Mm. I'm sure she'd be proud of you for eating your green leafy vegetable."

"And Hubie will tell her that I love chocolates he gives me."

"Yeah, that's cool too."

Wait.

Hold up.

What?

Claude looked at his daughter, puzzled.

"Sweetheart, who's Hubie?" And why is he giving you chocolates?

Edelgard lifted her bear up to him. "Hubie."

Ah... The bear. Maybe it has a secret pocket where her grandparents slip some treats for her without his knowledge.

"Hubie is also kind of shy..."

"Yeah, maybe he is..."

"I wanted to introduce Hubie to Hubie today...but, but...that lady has a scary smile..."

...

There's another Hubie in the Nursery that gives her chocolate?

Claude doesn't mind if his little girl have friends.

But if his daughter starts eating unhealthily, he'll pull her out of that Nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. Sorry.. I tried really hard not to slip in Rapunzel in this but it's one of my favorite story even before Disney even made the movie


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has reduced me to a mess for the past days...so it gonna be slow updates...

"Papa hurry up." Edelgard commanded her father, dragging him to the Nursery some weeks later. Claude has been disappointed he never got to see Byleth again, even when he personally drop his daughter off instead of leaving it to the nanny.

He also got alarmed that the lady there, Patricia, has connections to the Arundel family when he got to chat with the other helpers there one day. While he's not sure if she's the one who left El all those years ago, the letter left behind is still something he thinks back on.

He has no idea what's the deal within the Arundel family to push one of theirs into abandoning their child, but Claude is determined to protect his daughter from them.

Can't trust a family who had to do that to a defenseless child after all.

He had watched her carefully before leaving, wary of how she'd interact with Edelgard. His daughter hasn't shared anything from the Nursery, apart from being bestest friends with a certain Hubert and another kid named Bernie so Claude assumed that maybe Patricia isn't the one who left El in front of his apartment before.

"El...why are you in such a hurry?"

The little girl didn't reply to him, making Claude scoop her up into his arms so she won't trip in all of her excitement.

Does the Nursery bring in some surprise entertainment in apart from their usual casual studies? 

When they finally reached the door, he was surprised to see the person greeting them.

It's Byleth.

And she also seem to be shocked to see him, as if they snuck up to her.

El reached out to her, and Byleth automatically took the little girl.

"You weren't here before." Claude spluttered.

"Ah...well. Miss Patricia left suddenly so my Aunt brought me in as replacement." Byleth replied, turning to look at El. "Good morning, little angel. Had a good sleep last night?"

"Yup!"

"You didn't give your dad a hard time this morning?"

"No." El replied quickly, hugging her. Byleth turned to Claude for confirmation.

"She made me run after her." Claude mouthed at her, making Byleth laugh.

Well, at least he'd have a peace of mind knowing that Byleth is looking after his daughter, and not someone linked to that family.

"Did El knew you'd be here?" Claude asked curiously. "She wouldn't stop dragging me."

"No. It was suppose to be a surprise...El, how did you know I'd be here?"

"I heard from Cathi! She talked to that weird lady that left." El frowned, trying to remember the name. "Paw..tisia? Partichia?"

Byleth and Claude exchanged looks at that.

"Why? What did this lady did?" Claude asked his daughter, who only shrugged.

"She kept holding me when Papa leaves. I don't like being held by her..."

Claude's heart almost dropped.

Here he was. So sure and hopeful that Patricia wasn't the one who left El behind...but judging from that story...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Claude asked again.

"Because you might not let me come back here..."

"El..." Byleth said to her gently. "You should tell such things to your dad, okay?" 

"Why?"

"Because he wants to know if you're actually safe here. And because you're the most important person to him. Will you promise me and your dad that you will tell us if something like that happens again?"

Edelgard regarded the two adults for a moment, then nodded. Byleth held up her pinky finger.

"You really promise?" Byleth asked her again. Little Edelgard nodded, intertwining her own little finger with Byleth's. Byleth then booped her nose lightly on El's nose as some kind of kiss to seal it.

"I'll look into that incident." Byleth told Claude with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. She's safe with me."

"Hey, Byleth?" Claude called after her as Byleth crossed the room to let El join her friends. She turned her head to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Something else the matter?"

"I....uh...let's grab lunch later maybe? When I pick El up, that is. If it's okay?"

She blinked at him, then let out a low laugh as she nodded her head.

She didn't expect him to make that kind of move so quickly.

Claude beamed at that and was walking out backwards, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I–" He fumbled as he turned to see it was another caretaker that had spooked Edelgard before. He gave her another quick apology and went on his way.

Catherine entered the Nursery and sidled up to Byleth with a teasing grin.

"I now see why they say when a door closes, another one opens." Catherine ribbed Byleth who tried hard to ignore her jibes. "Looks like fate wanted to apologize to you and setting you up with a nicer man."

"Catherine...this is not the place to discuss such things."

"Don't worry. I won't tell Miss Rhea."

Byleth gave her co worker a withering look, though she couldn't hide the tinge of blush at the thought that maybe they were indeed kind of fated to see one another again like this.

They went on with their day, with little Edelgard sticking close to Byleth all the time. She monopolised Byleth's hugs, lap and handholding every chance she have that the other kids are pretty much pouty and upset about it.

They also wanted to be held by the pretty lady.

Lunch came and Claude popped in by the Nursery again, thankful that he managed to get away from work early for their lunch date.

And he also managed to get a box of chocolates, the expensive one that he knew that also tastes good, along with a simple yet elegant bracelet (that he had chosen in a rush and hoped that she'd like the design).

El noticed him standing by the door, and when their eyes met and her father waving at her cheerfully, she looked away as if she never saw him.

Why that little...

"Oh, I haven't prepped El yet to leave." Byleth told him apologetically as she let him in. "I didn't expect you'd be able to get out of work this early."

"I still have work after lunch." Claude told her as he came in. "I'm bringing El with me."

"That's allowed?"

"My uncle wants to spoil his grandniece." He replied with a shrug. "Can't say no to that old man."

Byleth chuckled at that, leaving him by the side as she coaxed El to get her things.

After throwing a little tantrum of not wanting to leave the Nursery and her friends yet that early, Edelgard finally agreed to go when her dad said that they're going to eat lunch with Byleth. Catherine winked at their direction, making gestures that she'll cover for Byleth's work (and will take care of things if Rhea comes around and ask where her niece is).

Helping them into the car, securing Edelgard in her child seat, Claude nervously laughed at Byleth when she saw the chocolates and a small paperbag at the backseat.

"You're seeing someone?" She asked as he handed her bag to her.

"Yep."

"Oh..."

"They're for you." Claude winked at her. "I forgot to hide them. Thought I was running late..."

"....Oh."

He laughed at that. "What's with those responses?"

"Oh...uh...nothing..."

Claude closed the car door for her and walked around to get to the driver's seat. Upon sliding behind the wheel, he noticed Byleth quiet at the back and with Edelgard holding the box of chocolates.

"Papa, I want chocolate."

"Those are for Mama, dear."

"Chocolate!"

"You can ask Grampi Godfrey later for those."

"I want chocolate now!"

"You haven't eaten lunch and that's for your Mama."

Edelgard whipped around her child seat and gave Byleth her most imploring look. Byleth laughed and lightly pinched her cheeks.

"You can have some after lunch, El."

"But..."

"After lunch."

Edelgard pouted, but didn't let go of the box. Claude frowned at his daughter at the rear view mirror as he started the car.

"Hey, how come you don't argue with Mama like you do with me?"

"Because Mama is pretty when smiling."

"Hey! Are you saying your Papa's not pretty?"

Edelgard stuck her tongue out at him, holding onto the box more securely than she would with her teddybear.

When they reached the nearest restaurant and settled in, waiting for their food, Byleth turned her attention to Claude.

He's busy combing and re-tying Edelgard's hair into a twintail as the little girl plays with the utensils beside him.

"You said your Uncle wanted to see El...is it, by chance, Godfrey von Riegan?" She asked curiously.

"Yep. He dotes on little El too much. Probably because his own daughter ran off. With a girlfriend. And their dog. Or was it a cat? Forgot. Nevertheless, she couldn't handle him and his old worldview so... Yeah. I think she's happier now, judging by the photos she sends to me."

"I wasn't aware Mr. Godfrey had a brother..."

"Huh? No, he doesn't. My mother is his sister."

Byleth raised her eyebrows at him and Claude laughed, all too familiar with that expression.

"My father took in my mother's surname. He does weird things for love. One time, she got really angry with him and told him he should sleep in the dog's house. And he did. He even commented how the dog needs a bigger place if he'll have him as roommate." He told her, remembering those early years of their lives. "Though my brother legally took our father's surname last year, to preserve both lines."

Claude then reached for the small paperbag and took out the small box that contains the bracelet. Holding out his hand to her, Claude placed the bracelet on her wrist.

And, being too conscious that he's too forwad with his intention, Claude held Byleth's wrist for Edelgard to look at.

"Hey, El. Does this bracelet suit Mama?"

The little girl looked up at them, then at the bracelet, then deadpanned replied, "No."

Claude scowled at her indignantly while Byleth laughed at him.

"Is this a declaration of intent, Claude?" she asked him bemusedly.

"Intent of what? I'm not plotting anything." Claude half-heartedly denied. "Not yet anyway...if you're not ready that is..."

Seeing the smile on Byleth's face, Claude tried again to save himself from embarrassment.

"El's been calling you Mama too much. It sort of rubbed off on me..."

"Because she's Mama." Edelgard said firmly.

Byleth laughed at that, gently sliding her hand into Claude's as she looked at Edelgard. Claude took a deep breath at that, feeling her slender and soft hand against his.

"Would you like me to be your forever Mama, El?"

"No. Because you already El's Mama..." Edelgard replied a little confused.

Byleth turned her attention to Claude, whose face is starting to get a little warm.

"I guess we're stuck together even before we could do anything. Your daughter is pretty steadfast and firm on her decisions. She'd be a great team leader like you in an office if she works in the same industry as you."


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a few months since Byleth and Claude have started officially seeing one another as a couple, with little Edelgard being their third wheel on their dates.

Sitri, upon knowing that her daughter is seeing a single dad, was surprisingly agreeable and have welcomed Claude into the family. Jeralt and Byleth were a bit unnerved during that family dinner when Byleth introduced him and his child to them.

When Jeralt commented about it when they were alone, Sitri only sighed wistfully and hugged her husband, saying that she had never seen her daughter happy like that before and she regret giving in to the Gautiers to let them have her.

During one of their family dates in a mall, Byleth noticed Claude being quiet more than usual, and a little bit paler too. Edelgard, walking inbetween them, held onto their hands and would sometimes lift both of her little legs up to 'hang, using the adults to carry her like that for short distances.

They were there to get Edelgard a new set of clothes since she's growing out of them too fast. While Claude is willing to wait for at least a couple of more months before getting her new ones, Byleth obviously lit up at the thought of shopping for a kid and Claude let her have her way, setting up this mall date.

He won't dampen her excitement over something trivial, especially knowing how desperate she was to have children in her previous marriage.

Plus, it's also a treat for his little Edelgard to have her mom pick out her clothes. It may take longer than usual for them to finish shopping, but hey, two of the most important people in his life are having fun so that's fine.

"Claude, you okay?" Byleth asked as they went to pay for at least half dozen set of clothes for Edelgard. Claude smiled briefly at her as he hefted his daughter up (who kept tugging at his wrist and demanding "Up!") in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Edelgard then pressed her hands onto his cheeks. "Papa's face is warm..."

"Carrying you around is now taking a toll on me." Claude told her. "It's like lifting weights in the gym. You should walk, you know..."

"No." Edelgard replied defiantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then proceeded to stare at the next customers standing in line.

Taking the paperbags, Byleth led the way out of the store, looking at the father and daughter next to her.

It's really hard to believe that Edelgard easily accepted her (even claimed her as her mom at first meeting), seeing how she's emotionally attached to her dad. Byleth was sure she'd cause trouble to any other woman who would try to...get intimate with Claude.

"So, where to eat?" Byleth asked them.

"I don't know." Claude frowned. "What are you in the mood for, El?"

The little girl thought about it for a moment. "Chicken!"

The two adults looked at one another at that.

There's a lot of place that serve chicken. Which one should they pick?

The three of them ended up in a less crowded chicken place, and El proceeded to make a mess as she eats. Claude and Byleth take turns on cleaning her up, making sure she doesn't get any on her clothes.

They strolled around afterwards, with Byleth insisting she wanted to buy a wristwatch for him.

Claude took it personally, as if she's implying he's always late.

He prides himself on being on time. Always. He respects other people's time after all and he wouldn't want to waste it by being late even for ten minutes.

"No, it's nothing like that, you dummy." Byleth told him as if reading his mind as she dragged him into the store, with Edelgard sitting on her other arm securely.

"I don't see why you have to buy me a watch." Claude huffed.

"Would you rather I buy you shoes?"

"No...I'd rather you buy me some new kitchen utensils."

"I'll do that later. Now get in here."

Claude grunted, as he let himself get dragged into the store like some petulant child. Edelgard kept sniggering at her dad, who then pinched her nose lightly for laughing at him.

It didn't stop Edelgard from laughing further.

"May I help you?" A saleswoman at the other side said with a smile.

"You have any watch that isn't...ostentatious in design?" Byleth frowned as she looked at the display. Edelgard only hang around her neck, looking at the watches too, as she had never seen a lot of shiny things like that in one place before.

The designs don't fit Claude's overall style.

"We have a new set of design that got released recently."

"Oh it's not–" Byleth started but Claude cut her off.

"Yeah, sure, let's have a look."

She shot a dirty look at Claude who smiled at her.

She made him come in here, and he won't let her out of it without spending extra on herself as well.

She deserves to go home with something too.

The saleswoman showed them a simple, yet sleekly designed watches. The watch's face doesn't have any numbers on it, probably a minimalistic approach. The numbers were replaced by thin strips of what seem to be gold, accenting it with longer and thicker ones on every third hour.

The hands were also made of the same material as that of the strips, with the whole silver body seamlessly connected to it.

And the price tag is actually reasonable. Not too high to be premium, not too low to be called cheap.

Byleth frowned at them though, signaling to the saleswoman to bring out another set: platinum watches with rosegold details.

Claude looked at her curiously.

"You don't like the first one?"

"No."

"I thought that's more to your taste."

"You clearly don't know my taste that much."

Claude pursed his lips at that.

Yeah, maybe he doesn't. He knew her stuff were from those expensive brands, and she's probably been married off to some heir so she probably have inclinations toward those stuff.

Or maybe she's doing this to annoy him.

It's probably the latter.

When he tried the watch on though, he realized he'd been wrong about her.

She's been thinking of him, of what would suit him. He normally wears the watch his Uncle gave him and...yeah. Compared to the one Byleth is getting him, his old watch is ugly, and more suited for old men.

No, not old men. More like, more experienced in business men. Like his Uncle for example.

In the end, they bought the second set of watches and left the store, with Claude reminding Byleth that she promised to get him new kitchen utensils.

After finishing all of their shopping, the three of them settled down in a cafe, with Edelgard digging into a triple chocolate cake while Byleth enjoys her cheesecake.

Claude sat next to her, leaning onto her shoulder as he relaxed.

"Tired?" Byleth prompted.

"A bit. This is the longest shopping I've done."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. Not even my grocery shopping takes this long..."

Byleth rolled her eyes at that, then pressed her cheek against his forehead. She looked down at Claude, frowning.

"You are warm..."

"If I were cold, then I'm dead."

"You sure you're not coming down with illness?"

"I'm fine."

Famous last words.

That night, when they have returned to their respective homes, Claude blacked out as he was putting his mug in the sink.

Edelgard heard the thud and she looked up from the sofa, and saw her dad on the floor.

Curious, she hopped off and walked over to him, poking him.

"Papa? You sleep in bed, not on the floor."

Claude didn't respond, making Edelgard poke him again. When he wouldn't stir, Edelgard started to cry, hitting him awake with her hands.

He cracked open an eye upon hearing her distress and gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry...will you call Mama for me...?" Claude struggled to sit up, taking his phone out and putting Byleth's contact number on.

Edelgard did as she was told but she never got anything coherent out when Byleth picked up the call. Claude gently patted Edelgard's head to soothe her, his eyes too heavy to keep it open. Soon, he let the tiredness take over.

When he next woke up, he's staring up a white ceiling, with curtains drawn around his bed and an IV drip connected to him.

Next to his bed is Jeralt, his arms crossed and looking out to the hallway which is slightly visible through the curtains.

"Uhm...?" Claude mumbled, trying to get Jeralt's attention.

The older man looked down at him, his expression softening.

"Oh good. You're awake."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital's emergency room. Byleth panicked and when she got the call from your little one crying. She made quite the ruckus in our house, and Sitri decided we'll all go in case something really bad happened."

"I didn't hit my head that hard, did I?"

"Thankfully no. But you have high fever and the doctor told us it's from overworking. You never rested properly for the past days, huh?"

Claude smiled meekly at that. "Maybe..."

Jeralt sighed at that, shaking his head. "Sitri's talking to Byleth outside. Your little one's probably have cried herself to sleep..."

"How long have we been here?"

"A good two hours since we arrived in the hospital. We're waiting for a vacant room to move you into."

The sick man grimaced at the thought of spending the night in the hospital. "They're going to let me out tomorrow, right?"

"Depending on the speed of your recovery."

That response only made Claude groan in annoyance.

He hate hospitals. Never liked them since his grandfather always go in and out of it when Claude was a teenager. He never liked the thought of his grandfather dying in a hospital bed, surrounded by nurses and all that.

It took them another half an hour before they wheeled Claude into a private room, with the Eisner family in tow. He caught a glimpse of his daughter, comfortably dozing off in Byleth's arms, bundled in what appears to be Byleth's jacket.

Sitri looks obviously crossed at him, as she stood near his bed.

"You should know better!" She told him. "You have a daughter to look after in that house...your nanny isn't a stay in, so imagine what would happen to her if you got worse and no one else knew what happened?"

"Sorry..."

"Well, you should stay here until you're better. Don't worry about the bill. We'll take care of it."

"We will?" Jeralt said, surprised, making Sitri shoot him a glare. "What? I thought we were only covering the Emergency Room bills."

"Your daughter's splitting the bill with us."

"Oh, ok then."

"No, no...it's fine." Claude hurriedly told them. "My medicare card can cover–"

"Well, you were asleep while the paperworks were being processed so it's on us. Don't worry about it. You can pay us back by recovering and taking good care of our Byleth."

Byleth pursed her lips at that, trying not to look too amused by how insistent her mother is as she walked over to let Edelgard see her dad. Guess Claude really won her over.

Sitri was distant with Sylvain before. Didn't even bat an eye when they heard about him getting into some kind of fight and busted his lip, with a few bruises and his knuckles skinned from his fight.

"Hey, sweetie." Claude greeted his sleepy daughter. "Sorry for making you cry..."

Edelgard rubbed her eyes, then turned her head away from him, snuggling close in the crook of Byleth's neck.

"You have my phone?" Claude asked Byleth who nodded. "Good...let me call my brother to pick her up...she shouldn't stay here for too long."

"We'll look after her tonight." Jeralt told him. "We'll bring her around tomorrow lunch."

Claude looked at them, embarrassed that he's imposing on them too much. But it's only for a night so...maybe he can let them do that. They are going to be Edelgard's grandparents soon anyway.

"We'll let you rest." Sitri said, fondly placing a hand on Claude's arm. "We'll stop by tomorrow with some food as well."

"Take care on your way."

"I'll go see you out." Byleth said quickly, glancing back at Claude. "You can manage on your own for a few minutes?"

"I'm not totally impaired, Byleth."

Sitri shook her head at that as she reaches out to get Edelgard. "We're fine."

"At least let me see out the door?"

Jeralt only chuckled at them, remembering that time when Byleth was a toddler and Sitri won't let anyone else hold her, always making excuses to keep holding her.

Like mother, like daughter.

Once at the door, Sitri took the sleepy Edelgard into her arms and ushered Byleth back into the room.

"Shame I wasn't conscious when you arrived at home." Claude said once Byleth locked the door and sat on the bed next to him. He placed a grateful hand on hers and squeezed it gently. "It must have been a sight to see you panicking..."

That earned him a flicked on the forehead.

"You should've stayed home. The shopping could wait another day, you know." Byleth scolded him.

"Eh...I took some medicine earlier this morning..."

"And look where you ended up in."

Claude laughed at that, making Byleth more annoyed with him.

"Sorry...sorry...it's just. It's been years since someone, other than my family, took care of me or scolded me for not looking after my health. I've forgotten how it is to have someone to rely on..." He smiled at her warmly. "I'm really happy that you divorced your husband and ended up with me."

Byleth reached out to his face, squeezing his cheeks. "I think that's the fever talking, Claude. We're only dating. Don't talk as if we're married already. Go back to sleep."

"Then...will you marry me?"

Byleth stared at him then sighed. "Who proposes in a hospital room and lying on a hospital bed? Jeez."

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

Byleth squeezed his face again. "Go to sleep."

"You didn't answer my proposal."

"I'll think about it. This is hardly romantic."

"Aw come on. How am I suppose to sleep with that kind of answer?"

"Then you should have known better than propose to me in a hospital room."

**Extra:**

Sylvain noticed his ex-wife in the waiting area near the Emergency room, and he wondered what she's doing there.

Is one of her parents sick?

Or did she somehow learned that they rushed his own mother to the hospital when her blood pressure went up after an argument with her husband. Mrs. Gautier have been pestering Sylvain for months to get back with Byleth and stop his womanizing already, since she's open to the idea of them adopting but Assemblyman Gautier will not have it.

And...who's that kid in her arms?

Sylvaib would have walked over to her to make small talk but Sitri came around and talked to them.

He followed them discreetly, and was surprised to see that it's not Jeralt who's sick, but another man that he vaguely recognize.

He hid in a corner near the room they wheeled the sick man in.

Did...Byleth found a man that fast? Is that why she had their divorce filed quickly?

He kept himself hidden when Sitri and Jeralt came out, and overheard them talking.

"Go back inside." Sitri told Byleth as she hefted the kid into her arms.

"Are you sure you'd be fine handling El?"

"We raised you, remember? It won't be any trouble at all."

Byleth leaned down to the kid. "El? Behave well, okay? Mama and Papa will see you tomorrow, ok?"

The kid nodded at that before snuggling into Sitri's shoulder.

Sylvain stood there, stunned.

Is it possible that...she had someone else (and maybe a kid, if that kid is indeed hers) before they got married? Then why didn't they say so and rejected the wedding proposal?

Or was it his father's fault again, separating those two to further his own agendas?


	10. Chapter 10

It took three days for Claude to get discharged from the hospital, and his confinement became the awkward first introduction of Byleth to his family.

His brother stopped by first, coming in with his usual annoying smile that froze when he saw Byleth sitting there, spoonfeeding an overdramatic Claude while Edelgard sat on the bed with her own little cup of yogurt, being careful not to spill it.

The second time was his Uncle with his parents. Claude wanted to sink into the bed when his parents started talking to Byleth about embarrassing stuff about him. His Uncle only watched them, bemused that they like her at first meeting.

Finally, Claude found someone who accepted his daughter.

And Tiana have also hooked up Byleth to one of the orphanage they're sponsoring, when she learned that Byleth loves working with children on her day offs from office work.

"Ugh, seriously. They made quite a fuss." Claude grumbled when they finally got home. "Sorry about all that..."

Byleth laughed as she let Edelgard down onto the sofa. "It's fine. I actually wanted to ask you when you will introduce me to your family...maybe your illness was a blessing in disguise."

Claude rolled his eyes at that. "Tea?"

"No. Sit down. I'll make it."

"But..."

"Sit down."

Claude obediently sat down next to Edelgard as Byleth went to the kitchen. He looked over at his daughter, as he leaned over to her and hugged her.

"Why is your Mama like this?" He asked her. "She never ordered me around before..."

"Because you got sick. And you made me cry."

"Oh, so it's punishment?"

Edelgard nodded, with Claude smiling at her.

"Would you like Mama to stay with us here at home?"

She nodded.

"Then, would you tell Mama to marry Papa?"

Edelgard looked at him for a moment then turned her head to look at Byleth.

"Mama!"

"Yes, darling?"

"Marry Papa!"

"Tomorrow." Claude whispered to Edelgard.

"Marry him tomorrow!"

"Tell her you want to wear matching white clothes." Claude added.

"Mama! Let's wear matching white clothes!"

Byleth turned her attention to them, frowning at Claude, who's hiding his grin behind Edelgard's tiny torso.

"Claude, honestly..."

"Please, Mama!"

"Yeah," Claude chuckled, putting on his puppy dog eyes. "Please, Mama?"

"Stop using El to get what you want."

"But El wants you to live with us forever." Claude pointed out. "Isn't that right, El?"

Edelgard nodded vigorously at that, matching Claude's puppy dog eyes as they both looked at Byleth.

"See?"

Byleth poured the tea for the two of them and then made warm chocolate milk for El. Carrying the drinks over to the living room, she sat next to El, sandwiching the little girl between them.

"Do you really want me to stay here with you, El?" she asked as she handed over the trainer cup with the warm milk inside to the little girl. "Or did your Papa told you all that?"

"I want Mama here."

Byleth shook her head in amusement, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Claude grinned widely at her as he took a sip of his tea.

"When are you moving in?" He asked.

"Hold your horses there, Claude. You haven't even proposed properly."

"I've proposed many times already!"

"You're taking this too lightly, Claude...I don't want another failed marriage."

El looked up at that curiously, switching her gaze from Byleth to Claude.

Claude smiled at his daughter, patting her head gently to assure her that her parents are not fighting in front of her.

It's best to postpone this kind of talk.

Claude stayed in the living room, playing lightly with Edelgard as Byleth did the housework for him for that day (even though Claude said he could call someone over to clean up).

When Edelgard fell asleep on the soft mat laid on the floor after playing with her father, Claude scooted over to Byleth on the sofa, cornering her there with a hug.

"I'm really serious about my proposal, Byleth. I swear."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I truly am." Claude replied sincerly, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry if I sounded as if I'm not serious...I didn't want to scare you off. It's only been a half year or so since we're together after all and you're still kind of fresh from your divorce..."

Byleth looked down at her hands at that.

Since her divorce, she was always conscious of that faint imprint of the wedding ring she had worn for three years. She used to fidget with that tiny metal whenever there's trouble within the Gautier household.

But when she spends time with Claude and Edelgard, she barely notices it anymore, and she feels more light and happier than ever.

Like nothing can go wrong.

As if things were suppose to go like this for the three of them.

"Hey Claude?"

"Yeah?"

"El seems to be pretty fluent for a kid her age. She doesn't eat her words..."

"Well...she has a smart dad like me, you know."

"You're really proud of yourself, huh?"

"Of course I am. You have no idea how hard it was to raise a baby on my own. Especially that first night... I actually thought of you."

"Three years ago...that's when we met before I got married...Why would you think of me?"

Claude smiled mysteriously at that. She waited patiently but he never gave her an answer.

"Byleth?"

"Mm?"

"Will you be my Mrs. Riegan, and be the mother of my only daughter?"

Byleth gave him a contemplative look before kissing the tip of his nose. She laughed at the confused expression on his face.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"A kiss on the nose means yes." Byleth told him. "Dad taught me that when I was a kid."

Claude raised his eyebrow at that. "I would believe it if it was your Mom..."

"Believe or don't, that's up to you."

Claude pouted at that, silent for a few moment.

"So..." he started slowly.

"So...?"

"It's really a yes?"

Byleth kissed the tip of his nose again.

"Aw come on. I wanna hear the answer."

Another kiss on the nose.

"Byleth!"

Another kiss.

"I'm now certain you're doing this to annoy me."

Another kiss on the nose, with Byleth not bothering to contain her laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, there you two are..." Tiana waved at them cheerfully. 

News of Claude's proposal have reached both families and they're all busy preparing the wedding in Claude's hometown, where they're sure that none of the Gautiers can barge in and ruin their day.

It was hard for them to find time amidst the preparation, but thankfully one weekend was free.

The couple met up with her outside the orphanage, and Tiana gave them a warm hug, and gave El a sound kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, my little El's so pretty today." Tiana gushed at her, taking her from her Dad. Claude only grimaced at them.

His mother is too fond of Edelgard. Not that he's against it, but as grandparents go, Tiana and her husband spoils her a little too much and it's Claude who have to deal with Edelgard's little outburst of brattiness from time to time.

The four of them went in and Tiana introduced them to the Administrator and to the kids under their care, who are playing in the courtyard. Edelgard watched them from her grandmother's arms, in silent jealousy, as they all seem to adore the new lady who'll look after them every now and then.

It's not the same with the Nursery. At least in the Nursery, Edelgard knows her friends.

Here...

They're all strangers to her.

Tired of watching her Mama and Papa being with other kids, she wiggled out of her grandmother's arms and ran off to get their attention. She bumped into a nun that's carrying a weird bundle in her arms and Tiana managed to catch up with her.

"Now, now, my little El." Tiana gently reprimanded her as she scooped her granddaughter up. "This is not the way to get your parents' attention..."

She then turned to the nun and noticed the handsome baby boy looking up at them.

He seem to be around the same age when El was left behind, maybe even younger.

"Someone left him?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, ma'am...I found him by the gates as I was getting in for duty..."

Tiana shook her head at that. "Parents nowadays...is there anything on him we can trace back to his family? Maybe there was a mistake? That kind of incident is on the rise recently, especially on the upper class, with bastard children or stepmothers threatened by the firstborn and the likes...People have watched too many dramas to pull off this kind of thing, thinking it would solve their problems."

"There's a necklace around him but there's nothing else." The nun replied. "Oh...and they also left some papers I assume is about the child...?"

"Bring him up to the Administrator and look into his things."

"Hey, Mom. What's going on? Why did you leave your spot?" Claude asked as they walked over to them, as he pinched his daughter's cheek as a form of his greeting.

Byleth's eyes fell onto the baby the nun is holding, and didn't even break eye contact when Edelgard grabbed hold onto her sleeve and latched herself around her.

"Your little one doesn't like to share her parents." Tiana told them as the nun excused herself, with Byleth's eyes following them.

"Really?" Claude said, surprised, as he looked at his daughter. "But your Mama is also with other children in the Nursery."

Edelgard scrunched up her face at that, hugging Byleth tightly, her legs wrapped securely around her Mom's torso.

"Wow. This is new." Claude chuckled then noticed Byleth not paying attention to them. "Byleth? Everything okay?"

That snapped Byleth out of her trance as she turned to look at them. "Huh? What was that?"

Her soon-to-be husband gave her a measured look then at the building where the nun entered with the baby.

It wasn't really that hard to figure out what she's thinking with those clues at hand. He knew little bits of details of her previous marriage from what she had shared with him.

Of course, she's still yearning to have that fulfillment of holding a newborn and watching that child grow. He didn't appreciate it before when El was tiny, but as soon as she hit one and a half year old, Claude started wishing she won't grow too fast.

He wants her to be his little baby girl for a while longer.

He's not ready for the coming pre-teen and teenage years.

Gods, he doesn't even want to think of her being a fully grown adult.

Versions of his little princess who will not want to be hugged or showered with affections from her father anymore because "she's grown".

He basically doesn't want to experience what his parents experienced with him.

"Shall we go in and meet the newest addition into the orphanage?" He suggested and Byleth's face lit up at that. He and his mother laughed fondly at that simple yet a action she did.

When they re entered the Admin's office, Byleth let Edelgard down as they sat on the couches available. The Admin is holding the baby, cooing gently at him.

"Anything significant in those papers?" Tiana asked them, noticing the papers on the table.

"There's nothing that can point us to his family. Even the necklace doesn't have any lead to which family...but one thing is for sure, he's from a well off family, judging from the material used in the necklace."

Edelgard clambered up to her Dad's lap, looking at the baby warily.

"May I hold him?" Byleth asked nervously, making Edelgard look up in alarm. The little girl sat frozen on her Dad's lap, watching her mom reach out to get that baby and held him gently in her arms.

Byleth's expression softened, almost closed to tears, as she smiled and cooed at the baby.

She had held some of the children and babies earlier but this new arrival...gave her emotions what she thinks mothers who have given birth experience the first time they hold their child after hours of labor.

The baby stared up at her for a moment, putting his chubby little hands to his mouth, making Byleth chuckle softly.

"No, little one..." she said as she took his hands away from his mouth gently. The baby continued to stare up at her then broke into a big smile, letting out a cute, excited laugh.

The Riegans, and those around her, were a bit mesmerised by her, as if they had witnessed something special between a mother and child being brought together after a long separation.

Claude have mixed feelings about the scene next to him.

He had fallen in love all over again with her with that single smile and laugh, holding that baby.

And at the same time, a small part of him is jealous and bitter for he never got to see that expression when she's with El. She has that extra fondness and softness that she never shows when she takes care of El.

Would things have been different if he had stopped her wedding before and make a scene of how could she leave him and their child? Would she have looked at El the same way she looked at that baby?

Will his little El even get that same treatment after this?

"You...seem to adore him." Claude started, his voice a little tight. Tiana raised an eyebrow at him but he chose to ignore his mom.

"He is adorable." Byleth agreed as the baby held onto one of her finger tightly, laughing as she moved it in a playful circle. "And a pretty strong grip."

"I see..." He turned back to the Admin. "What's in his papers?"

"Only his name and medical record."

"No surname?"

"They erased it."

Claude leaned over to pick up the nearest paper, with Edelgard looking at it with cold animosity.

"Dimitri Alexandre." He read out loud. "Who still gives two first names to their children in this day and age?"

"Stop nitpicking, Mister-I-changed-my-name." Tiana rolled her eyes. "Maybe we can get the hospital's name and ask around for his family..."

"They erased his surname. They most likely have erased his records from the hospital too. Hospitals aren't allowed to do this sort of thing after all." Claude pointed out to her. "Whoever his family was, they're influential and I'd rather not get involved with them by giving back their child they purposely left outside the gates. I've had enough of Uncle and grandfather breathing down my neck whenever I end up on the media."

Tiana's eyes darted down to El, who is still watching her Mom have fun with the baby Dimitri.

Well...she can't argue with that reasoning. They didn't bother looking into the Arundels too much when they realized they're part of a bigger political game.

Edelgard is much safer with them.

When they went home, Byleth sat down with El and Claude for dinner, discussing things.

At one point, she turned to the toddler. "El? Mama has a question for you."

El looked up at her curiously as she chewed on her food. Even Claude inclined his head at her sudden change of topic.

"Mama's wondering if you'd like a baby brother." Byleth told her, makong Claude stare at her in surprise.

Is she implying they try to make one or...? If that's the case, they need to switch her OB doctor since Claude finds her current one suspicious. Byleth's treatment when she was pregnant shouldn't have resulted to her easily having a miscarriage. It should have been the opposite.

Edelgard continued to stare at her mom, then looked down at her food.

"No."

Byleth blinked, taken aback by her answer. Seeing how El interacts with Bernie back in the Nursery (and how she plays by herself at home), acting like her older sister and dragging the reluctant child around to play, Byleth was sure she'd want an actual sibling to play around at home as well.

"Oh...what about a baby sister, then?"

"No." the little girl replied again, not meeting her Mama's eyes.

Byleth looked at Claude, as if blaming him for spoiling Edelgard for being his only daughter. He only returned her look with a confused and defensive one.

When they have tucked Edelgard to bed, the two adults went to the living room to talk about what had just transpired during dinner.

"What's with that sudden younger sibling talk earlier?" Claude asked curiously. "You...want to try with me? That would be nice. Been a long time since I had...you know...three years in fact."

Byleth snorted at that, though his statement is believable. He had lived for his daughter and have not dated anyone until they met again.

"We'll get there, eventually...though I am still afraid if not being able to conceive."

"I'll ask my mother for the new OB's number and set us up for appointment."

Byleth smiled fondly at him, cradling his face in her hands. "Have you always been this sweet?"

"I'm always sweet. You only noticed that now?"

"Maybe..." She sighed as she sunk into the sofa. "That baby boy from earlier..."

"You love him already? What about the other babies you carried?"

She inclined her head at him, giving him a soft smile. "When you picked El up the first time she arrived in your life, did you feel a...certain special fond connection?"

He paused at that, trying to remember that night. He only remember being in a state of panic because she was crying so hard...

"Well...when I saw her, my first thought was 'this baby is adorable'. Does that count?"

Byleth let out a laugh at that. "Maybe..."

"So...that baby...Dimitri was it? You want to take him in?"

"I would but...I don't want to upset El and make her think I don't love her anymore. She's been overly attached to me, most likely stemming from the absence of a mother for three years."

Claude scratched his chin at that thoughtfully. "Taking in a baby right now isn't ideal, with the wedding preparations on full swing...I could talk to El at some length, if you want. It'd be nice to have a big family in all honesty."

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "You will?"

"Of course. We're going to give her a sibling one way or another anyway."

"Is that how your parents convinced you to be an older brother?"

"Nah, they went ahead and made him without talking to me. Next thing I knew, Mom's belly was big and I'm an older brother without much of a choice."


	12. Chapter 12

Byleth and Claude's wedding happened on a weekend, in Claude's hometown back in Almyra.

Claude stood there, proud and handsome, but he immediately melted when he saw his little girl walking down the aisle, being escorted along at the sideline by his younger brother.

He hopes that the photographer took lots of picture of their flower girl, with that dainty flower crown with ribbon and that little basket of hers full of baby's breath.

He also went weak on the knees when Byleth entered, that he stared hard at her with his mouth slightly open. The minister in charge had to clear his throat to get the lovestruck groom's attention to close his mouth so that they can proceed with the ceremony.

Jeralt and Sitri watched their daughter get married for the second time, noticing the vast difference in her glow compared to when she got married into the Gautier. Even their close relatives noticed it, that Rhea had to lean over to Sitri curiously.

"Why did you forced her to marry into the Gautier again?"

"Rhea, please. I regret it. And also because Assemblyman Gautier had threatened us with legal actions."

"Our family's clean."

"You know how easy it is for politicians to make something up."

Rhea pursed her lips at that and decided not to say anything else. They could have asked Macuil to help them with that legal problem since he's a former Head Prosecutor who decided to open his own defense law firm after quitting his position in the prosecution.

After the ceremony, Edelgard ran up to her parents, with Claude picking her up for their family photo, with the rest of their immediate family coming up to stand next to them.

"Oh, wait. We're missing one." Claude told the photographer, making Byleth look at him with confusion then turned her head to do a headcount.

His parents and brother is there, along with his brother's girlfriend.

Her parents are there, along with her Aunt Rhea and her husband, her Uncle Seteth, his wife and daughter. Her Uncle Macuil couldn't come due to work, and Indech is out of the country and wasn't able to get home on time.

And they have their little girl in his arms.

"Who exactly are we missing?" she asked carefully. Claude winked at her and turned to the visitors, motioning for them to come forward.

It was the nun from the orphanage, carrying a well dressed baby Byleth recognized as Dimitri. She handed over the baby to Byleth, who stared hard at the handsome boy then to her husband and daughter.

"What...?"

"We did have plans of adopting him after the wedding, so I figured why not include him into the family photo. Something for him to look back on."

Little Dimitri stared up at them, bright eyed, then locked eyes with his soon-to-be older sister. He smiled widely at her, letting out a happy squeal of laughter before Byleth hefted him in a better sitting position on her arms for the photo.

Byleth couldn't believe she didn't noticed the boy in the crowd.

"Can we please get on with the picture taking?" Claude's younger brother complained at the other end. "I'm hungry."

Claude rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, yeah. We're getting on it."

When their guests settled in to eat, the newly wed have their children sitting on their lap and feeding them.

Edelgard stared hard at her mom and at that baby boy sitting on her lap, while she automatically eat what her father is feeding her.

She grimaced when Claude tricked her into eating a buttered broccoli. She looked up at him crossly, taking out the food from her mouth.

"Eugh..."

"Hey, you know you should eat veggies." Claude told her.

Edelgard ignored him and placed the soggy green that was once inside her mouth onto the table.

"El..."

"I like potatoes."

"There's no more potatoes."

"Mama!" Edelgard suddenly called her attention, leaning forward to grab her arm.

"Yes, my little El?"

"I want potatoes."

Dimitri leaned over to touch Edelgard's hand curiously as Byleth took a potato from her plate and fed it to El. The little girl chewed on it, having a staring contest with him.

In all fairness, she's not taking her hand away from him.

Then Edelgard decided to place her hands on Dimitri's plump cheeks, something she always noticed how her parents show their affection to one another and tried her best to squish his face.

It only resulted to Dimitri laughing.

Claude grinned at that interaction, winking at Byleth when she noticed Edelgard being kind of accepting of Dimitri. Edelgard have forgotten quickly how jealous she was on their first meeting.

Kids.

Maybe Edelgard realized she's quite lonely at home when her parents are busy.

Or maybe because her parents gave her no choice and made her an older sister just like that.

Well then, they have to sign the adoption papers afterwards. No need to wait for tomorrow. Unless Dimitri's adoption papers aren't ready yet.

The wedding coordinator went up to them, leaning over to Byleth and handed her something.

"What's that?" Claude asked curiously, as Dimitri looked around and tried to reach for the thing Byleth is holding.

"A travel gift card." Byleth replied, turning it over and keeping it out of Dimitri's reach. "Pretty generous amount as well. At this point, the only thing we're going to pay for is food."

"Really? From who?"

"They didn't give their name, but with the description the Coordinator gave..." Byleth trailed off, smiling sadly. "It's someone from my past."

Claude frowned. "I'm from your past. I don't have any reason to give gift cards when I can pay all of it for you and our family. Or is there someone else? It's too late for you to go back on your wedding vows, you know. And I'm not going to let you go."

Byleth laughed, shaking off the guilt and sadness that overcame her for a moment.

Somehow, Sylvain found his way to attend their wedding. He probably have stayed in a corner to watch them, since his ginger hair would have stood out amongst the crowd.

She feels bad for having found her happiness as soon as their relationship have ended, and she hopes Sylvain finds his as well in the near future.

"Claude, you're being ridiculous. There's no one else. And don't say things like that when the kids are here."

"Well, you're making me jealous on our own wedding day." Claude pouted.

Byleth reached over to pinch his cheek. "Oh you..."

Dimitri reached his little hands up as well, and Byleth helped him stand on her lap. Dimitri then placed his hands on Claude's face, moving his hands around and Claude making grunting noises.

"Dimitri..." Claude complained as the little boy then started hitting him lightly, laughing. "Don't. Stop that."

He moved his head to pretend to eat Dimitri's hands, resulting to the boy squealing in laughter.

Edelgard, meanwhile, decided to steal some more potatoes from her Mom's plate, with Claude's hands keeping her safely balanced as she leaned forward to get her prize.

Having a younger brother as distraction to get the food she likes isn't so bad.

"El." Byleth laughed when she noticed her daughter sneakily taking her food.

Edelgard looked up at her innocently, her hands and face covered in the potato's dressing.

"What?"

"Use a fork, honey."

"Papa won't let me. Only spoon."

"Then spoon."

"The potato slips away when I use it."

Byleth sighed at that, then looked at her husband and son, who are still playing with the pretend-I'll-eat-your-hands.

"Claude."

"Mmhm?" He answered as he chased Dimitri's little hands with his mouth. Dimitri laughed and hit his mouth. "Ackk..."

Curious now that his dad's mouth is close, Dimitri decided to squish his lips together, with Claude making a muffled complaining sound.

"How about we change children?" Byleth told him as she handed Dimitri over to him and pulled Edelgard to her lap.

Claude frowned at her, still making muffled sounds that Byleth chose to ignore as she taught Edelgard how to use the fork without stabbing her baby teeth or gums.

Claude broke away from Dimitri's hold, scowling at him. "Aw, you got me into trouble with your Mama, you little rascal. Punishment time."

He showered the boy with tickling kisses, while the two women in their family only watched them.

Their relatives, watching from their seat, were amused by how wrapped up in their own little world the newly formed Riegan family that they have forgotten that their little display of affections were in plain view of everyone in attendance.


End file.
